Welcome back to Genosha Mr Wagner
by lady of the wilds
Summary: Kurt wakes up to find himself imprisoned on Genosha and he's not happy. KurtXWanda one-shot.


**Hi guys this takes place right after Kurt is brought back to Genosha and imprisoned. hope you enjoy it and i don't own any charaters. **

* * *

><p><span>Welcome back to Genosha Mr. Wagner<span>

The world drifted slowly around him.

Had the sky always looked so cold and black?

And why was the ground curving under him?

Kurt had never felt so spent in his whole life. He couldn't even open his eyes long enough to look around at his strange, dark surroundings. He ached and hurt. He just wanted to sleep.

"Are you still alive in there Mr Wagner" a faint, tinny voice called out from nowhere. It sounded far away to him and despite the nature of the question it didn't sound worried about him. In fact it sounded smug. Too smug.

Kurt opened his mouth to tell the arrogant voice that he was very much alive and very, very pissed off but all that came out was a small mewling noise and ragged, tired breathing shortly followed by a groan of pain.

The voice laughed lightly at his attempts to express his anger.

"I know you must be in pain Nightcrawler but you brought it upon yourself. I can not allow all my years of hard work and promises of salvation be undone by you now can I?"

Kurt wanted to scream. To curse and shout every single foul, horrid name he could think of at the unbearably arrogant man talking to him but his felt so worn out and sick. Name calling would have just been wasted breath and right now he needed all the breath he could get. He felt so ill.

"I am sorry to say that I can't let you out Mr Wagner but your stay here doesn't need to be an unpleasant one."

Again Kurt tried to speak but this time ragged coughing replaced the groans and whines. His chest tightened and burned with every cough and he was sure he was about to black out judging by how many small bright spots he was seeing in front of him.

"You pushed yourself too far Nightcrawler." The voice didn't sound as smug now, maybe even just a little bit concerned? "You are very lucky you didn't drown. That much porting in such rapid succession could be very damaging to your health and my daughter seems very fond of you. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to you here."

Here? Where exactly was here anyway? Kurt thought. The last thing he remembered was talking to Logan back at the institute and then nothing. Maybe this was one of Logan's weird jokes that he never got, after all the man did have a weird sense of humour. If it was Logan's attempt at a joke Kurt would be extremely pissed but very much relived.

The voice was speaking again but he hadn't been paying attention and half of the conversation was lost.

"-sure she'll want a word with you. But for now I'll leave you to recover. Don't try to escape; it'll only make you feel worse."

Kurt wished he could have hit the man but that would have to wait for now.

With a loud, shuddering gasp he propped himself up so the he was sitting rather uncomfortably on his tail, his back curved into the wall. The room, or more appropriable _cell_, he was in currently trapped in was circular in design and of course made of metal. _Go figure._

There was nothing of any interest except for some small stripes of light that circled around his cell. Every now and then the light would increase its glow only to slowly dim a few minutes later.

That was going to keep him up all night, not that he could tell if it was night time or not. There were no windows or panels anywhere. At least none that he could see.

In fact the whole thing looked pretty airtight…

How the hell was he supposes to breathe?

His breathing instantly sped up and his pulse hammered wildly. It never once occurred to him that if this thing was truly airtight he would have suffocated long before now. But his mind was in such a state of panic and sheer exhaustion that the logical part of his brain had abandoned him.

He had to calm down before he hyperventilated.

Taking a deep calming breath he forced himself to breathe normally and relax as best he could. Freaking out wouldn't get him anywhere.

For the next few minutes he focused all his energy on breathing in and out trying to get his heart back to a normal rhyme. It took a while but eventually his breathing had slowed down and his pulse stopped hammering. However this cell was constructed it was made to keep its prisoner alive. After all if Magneto truly wanted him dead he wouldn't have woken up in the first place. It would be embarrassing if he was to die due to poorly thought-out cells.

Once he was certain that he wouldn't pass out from the small panic attack he studied the circular, metallic walls more closely.

They were solid and properly a good few centimetres thick. There was no hope of him ever being able to break his way out; even Logan would have trouble getting out of this. The glowing stripes of light caught his attention again.

He wasn't sure how they worked or why they were even here but he doubted they were simply there for decoration but they weren't doing anything suspicious so he ignored them.

The only chose he had was to do a blind teleport.

It was a dangerous and risky thing to try and attempt and he knew for a fact that teleporters have died after blindly porting into places they should never have been able to go. Like the inside of a wall…

It was a desperate thing to do and he only ever teleported blind when he was absolutely sure there was no other options left. His mind begged him to reconsider the idea. He was exhausted and just thinking about another teleport made his head and stomach hurt. Logically he should rest and recover, then pick a moment when he thought the coast was clear then port like he'd never ported before. But the longer he waited the more time Magneto had fill his cells with more innocent mutants.

Gathering all his remaining energy he closed his tired eyes and focused. Teleporting required huge amounts of energy and concentration, especially when going blind. He needed to think really hard about the area he wanted to go to because he couldn't see it. Every little detail had to be perfect in his mind's eye. He was aiming for the only place he could remember clearly and which hopefully should be deserted. The communication room where he had first contacted the x-men after his tour of the island would be perfect and shouldn't be too far for him. It was a large dome like room with plenty of space should he miss fire and land off target. Maybe he could even call the institute again and warn them about Magneto's deceit. That's if they would even listen to him after the way he'd acted. No, now was not the time to feel remorse. What's done is done and he was man enough to admit he had been wrong to think Magneto had changed.

God Logan would never ever let him live this down when he finds out. So much for his great judge of character. Actually, speaking of character what happened when he arrived back at the institute the first time? The first person he met was Logan the next thing he knew he had woken up on Genosha.

Now, he had known Logan for a long time and even though the man could sometimes lose his temper he would never ever do anything to harm anyone he considered a friend. So that could only mean that the institute had been infiltrated by an impostor. He knew only one mutant capable of that level of deceit and skill and it didn't make him feel any better about going through with this right now.

If Mystique was really spying on the institute then who could he trust when he got back? She could disguise herself as anyone and in his weaken condition she could easily knock him out again and bring him back here. Kurt didn't think a second failed escape would impress Magneto very much. He'd keep him under constant surveillance if he was caught again.

Still those were the risks and as an x-man he had to take them. He'd just have to be alert and on his toes, something that he was finding very hard to do right now and he hadn't even started yet.

He swallowed the sickening feeling in his stomach and focused. He could do this easy.

His leg muscles tensed as the air around him became cold and pressurised. It was always the same feeling, being squeezed through a tight space, then becoming very hot as he passed thought the unknown dimension, then it would turn cold again and the pressure would be released. He'd done this a thousand times. He could do this.

'_Sure just keep telling yourself that' _his exhausted mind taunted. Maybe he should just wait…

Ignoring the thought he began to feel the familiar sense of shifting through the dimension. Then suddenly it stopped. There was no sense of pressure, no temperature change. Nothing. His teleporting power had just… stopped.

When he opened his eyes he saw that his power had indeed failed him. He was still in the circular prison but now the dim stripes of lights surrounding the cell were glowing brightly and pulsing.

"What is this?"

Suddenly his brain was attacked by a very painful blast and he clutched at his head in agony. It felt like someone was hammering hot nails through his skull. He collapsed to his knees; the circular walls making him slope down to the very centre of the sphere. His head was burning, he couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything else except for the pain. Instantly he curled himself into a secure ball, still clutching at his head and willed the pain to go away.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, the burning pain did go replacing the siring fire with a dull throbbing. He had never experience anything quite like that before and he never ever wanted to again.

He was completely drained; more exhausted then he had ever been in his entire life and when his brain told him to sleep he gladly threw himself into the blackness of unconsciousness.

_Tap, tap, tap… tap, tap, tap…_

Something was making a noise or was he imagining it?

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Hmm… was he making that noise?

_**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…**_

No, that wasn't him. He was about 90% sure that wasn't him… okay maybe only 80% sure.

_**TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!**_

Whatever was making the horrid noise was getting louder and the noise was ringing in his ears. Everything was so dark. He couldn't make out anything… oh wait; he still had his eyes closed. Very slowly he eased his eyes open into slits. Everything was still dark but his night vision was slowly taking care of that. He was still in his cell curled up on the floor. The only thing that was different was the lights were dimmed very low almost to the point where they could hardly be seen. He was very thankful for that. His eyes hurt him terribly, so did his head, ears, back, pretty much everything hurt.

"Kurt? Are you awake?"

Who was that? His head was pounding so loudly he was surprised the voice couldn't hear it.

"Please Kurt if you can hear me say something."

He didn't want to talk he just wanted to go back to sleep. But the voice was persistent and said more loudly. "Kurt can you hear me?" the tapping returned louder. Then it clicked. Someone was banging on the outside of his cell.

"Kurt?"

Deciding that he'd never get any peace until he had satisfied the voice he lifted his hand inches from the metal and rapped on it as loudly as he could, which wasn't much. He tapped the metal just a few times, the small action was making him tired and the vibration through the metal was uncomfortable.

"Kurt, you're awake?"

God couldn't this person take a hint! He didn't what to talk or listen to anyone or anything, he just wanted to sleep. He lifted his hand again and tapped once deciding to go for the- one tap means yes two means no - routine. He doubted the voice would leave him alone now that it knew he was awake… barely. Maybe it would get bored and leave.

"I'm guessing that means yes?"

He tapped again. His fur covered knuckles muffled the echoes of the banging.

"Would you please say something?"

Two taps vibrated through the metal. He wasn't going to talk no matter how much the voice nagged him.

"Are you alright?"

What kind of stupid question was that? He was trapped against his will in a small prison being control by a maniac, miles and miles away from his friends who didn't know he was in danger and overall feeling like death. Of course he wasn't alright! So two taps it was, a little bit more forceful then before. He was hoping the voice would get the message that he was extremely pissed off.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

He hesitated on that one. He was sure he recognised the voice but thinking about it was too much effort for him. Plus the thick layer of metal didn't convey sound terribly well. He wasn't even sure if the voice was female or male. Everything sounded metallic, almost robot like. Uncertainly he tapped twice, feeling a bit stupid for not knowing who he was communicating with.

"It's me, Wanda."

Oh that just made everything so much better. Instead of talking to the maniac himself he was talking with his daughter. How could she even have the nerve to ask him if he was alright after what she did? She was no better then Magneto. Stubbornly he pulled his hands close to his chest. He wasn't going to talk to her, or in this case tap. She had betrayed him and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of talking him out.

"Kurt I'm so sorry about what's happened. This was never part of the plan. What my father is doing is in the best interest of all mutant kind. If we let you go you'd tell everyone about the prison here then mutants would stop coming, mutants who need to come. Genosha is the last refuge and it isn't a bad place to live, you saw that yourself. All the mutants walking the streets as they are, unafraid, using their powers openly. Would you really destroy all of that?"

He wanted to scream, to tell her that everything she had was a lie built on top of deceit. To move mutants from one prison to another, no matter how glamorous and glorified was still wrong. How could she not see that? Her loyalty and love for her father has blinded her to his true intentions. Yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her like he did her father. He hated to admit it but his time here with Wanda had been some of the best few days since he first joined the x-men. He couldn't hate her but he could ignore her. Which is what he did, it might have been childish but he didn't care.

She waited for a response but after a few minutes realised she wasn't going to get one "Please don't be like that Kurt. I never wanted to hurt you. The time we spent together… it meant so much to me.

It had meant so much to him too but she had lied to him. Maybe not directly but she knew of the prisons and what was going on behind the scenes. All that time he had sat with her, walked with her and just enjoyed the freedom and company of other mutants she and her father had been plotting against him and all other mutants who went against Magneto. She had hurt him in a way that only a few had ever hurt him before. Not physically but emotionally because as much as he was unwilling to admit it out loud he had fallen for her, hook, line and sinker.

A few more dead silent minutes went by before Wanda spoke again. "I'm so sorry." He voice was small and defeated, almost to the point of tears and even through this cold hard metal shell he could practically feel the sadness radiating off her. It made his heart ache even more then it already did.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Don't!"

He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the face that he his voice sounded so strained or that he could speak at all. Either way the thought of her leaving like this, sounding so sad and lonely. He couldn't stand it.

Against his will he pulled his weak and battered body towards the place he thought she was and rested his head against the cool metal. It didn't do much to soothe his pounding head but he couldn't leave things like this. It just wasn't his way. Slowly and with much effort he said. "What you did… hurt me. More then you know. But the time…the time we had together…," He felt the beginning of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "How could you do that to me?"

On the other side if the metal barrier Wanda moved close to the spot his voice was coming from as her own tear threatened to spill from her eyes. "Kurt I'm sorry. I never ever wanted to hurt you but you can't even begin to understand what's happening here. The feuded you and the x-men have with my father runs too deep for any of you to see through his eyes and his way of thinking. I don't agree with everything my father is doing but it was never his or my intentions to hurt you. Please believe me."

"Why can't you see… what you are doing is wrong?" Wanda hated the pleading sound in the quiet voice trapped inside the sphere. It made her feel dirty and ashamed. She didn't like the idea of imprisoning mutants and sweeping them under the rug while the rest carry on like nothing is wrong. Her father liked it even less but like all things sometimes you had to do things you really didn't want to do. It was for the greater good of all mutants and hopefully wouldn't be a permanent thing.

"They won't stay locked up forever. Neither I nor my father wants that. They will be free again."

"And what about me? Will I ever… be free again?"

"Yes Kurt you will, I'll see to it that you will be free again." Tears streaked down her cheeks as she said that. Her father would never let him go while there was still the threat he could warn the x-men and ruin his plans. She knew he couldn't and wouldn't take that chance but she would talk to him none the less. The thought of him spending any prolonged time trapped and isolated like an animal send unexpected chills through her.

"I trust you Wanda… don't ask me why…I just…do. Even after everything… you've done. I still trust you."

"Friends true each other right?"

"Yeah… they do."

"So we're still friends?" she asked hopefully.

Kurt didn't need long to think of his answer and wasn't even sure how such a thing was possible after all he had been through but without a hint of a deceit he said. "Of course we are."

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief and more tears flowed from her eyes. There was something very special about Kurt Wagner, there was no denying that.

Inside his cell Kurt felt the first tears soaking the soft fur of his cheeks. He may have no chance of ever having a relationship with the Scarlet witch but just knowing that he had at least one friend near him was enough for him, even if she could only offer him a small comfort. It was all he really needed right now. Feeling extremely tired from all the talking he let himself slide against the curves walls to the bottom of the sphere and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep but he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Wanda?" he asked sounding sleepier then he did a few moments ago.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay for a while?"

She smiled at his requested. He sounded like a small child asking their parents to keep the light on at night. "Of course I will. If you like I can read to you."

"I would like that."

With another smile she reached into a small shoulder bag she carried with her when she went out walking and settled herself down on the tiled floor right beneath the sphere. She used her red cape to cushion her head then once she was comfortable began to read a book about romance and fantasy. It may not have been perfect but it was the best either of them could do given the circumstances. And right now just knowing that they were still friends was enough for both of them to cope.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if my spelling and grammar is wrong but it's as best as I can get it. If you have the time please feel free to review, if not I wish you a good nightmorning…day? Whatever…**


End file.
